Modern telecommunications systems are extremely complex and contain a wide variety of subsystems. For example, a telecommunications system may include subsystems configured for wireless voice communication, wireless data communication, Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) communication, billing, and service. Each of these subsystems may include a system for creating, modifying, closing, and tracking trouble tickets. For example when a wireless voice customer is unable to complete a call to a destination device, they may call the service center for wireless voice communications. This service center may then open a telecommunications trouble ticket containing information describing the problem so that technicians may work to repair the problem.
Some problems may involve more than one subsystem within the telecommunications system. For example, in the case of the wireless voice customer discussed above, it may be advantageous to know the billing and payment history of the customer, along with information regarding previous complaints from the customer. Often this additional data is not contained within the wireless voice subsystem, and technicians must query other service centers within other subsystems in order to generate a complete picture of the problem.
Also, some problems may span two or more subsystems due to the type of problem that has occurred. For example, if the wireless voice customer is unable to call a destination device on the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), the problem could potentially be located within the PSTN, not the wireless voice subsystem. In such a case, technicians for the wireless voice subsystem would be unable to solve the problem, and would need to alert technicians responsible for the PSTN about the problem.